Dragon Ball GT I guess!
by AnimeLover5921
Summary: Just a really stupid story I wrote that doesn't make very much sense! I've never seen the show just saw the pics of the people!
1. Chapter 1

Please Review! I will be writing alot of stories! Thanks!

It was a nice day in West Sity. There was alot of birds singing, and easter lillies.  
Krillin: "Wow! Android 18 love will me after I give her some flowers!"  
Goku: "Dude, you still have a thing for her?"  
Krillin: "Duh! I will always!"  
Goku: "But don't marry her! Trust me it's so stupid! I regret marrying Chi-Chi!"  
Krillin: "Why?"  
Goku: "When she said would you like to get married, I thought she was like asking me to go out to eat!"  
Krillin: "You thought marriage was eating?"  
Goku: "Yeah I'm pretty stupid,"  
Krillin: "Yeah, but I won't make the same mistake you did and marry a control freak like her!"  
Goku: "Yeah she is also really fricken ugly!"  
Chi-Chi: "Were you cereal when you said I was ugly?"  
Goku: "Well, yeah! Plus you need to lose a little weight!"  
Krillin: "Be as sexy as me!" *Krillin gets shirtless and dances*  
Goku: "Yeah I want a girl his size!"  
Chi-Chi: "So you want a woman the size of a 12 year old?"  
Goku: "Yeah pretty much!" *Goku shaking his head*  
Krillin: "I'm 11! Not 12! Man"  
Chi-Chi: "Krillin, nobody likes you! You should have stayed dead the first time!"  
Krillin: "Yeah atleast I died more than you did!"  
Chi-Chi: "I can get a sexier husband than you! Plus he will be smarter!"  
Goku: "Ain't no one smarter than I"  
Krillin: "You is so smart!"  
Chi-Chi: "Your stupid is rubbing off of you onto him!"  
Goku: "No it's not!"  
Krillin: "No it not!"  
Chi-Chi: "Theres a cliff right over there, jump off to see if you will live"  
Krillin: "Goku, do you the dargon ballz?"  
Goku: "I'm just missing one and Nappa has it and I can steal it from him!"  
Krillin: "Ok, if I die revive me,"  
Chi-Chi: "It's been a theory for atleat 12 years that if you jump, something lifts you back up,"  
Goku: "Holy frick! I wanna try that and possibly die!"  
Chi-Chi: "Sure why not go with him?"  
Goku: "Didn't you just hear me?"  
Chi-Chi: "Ok,"  
*Chi-Chi throws her wrist band things down the cliff*  
Krillin: "Crap it! Now I have to go down!"  
Goku: "Make sure you also get that sexy billy goat, too!"  
Krillin: "Ok. Wow it is sexy!"  
*Krillin jumps down the cliff*  
Goku: "What you do, woman? That be mine best friend!"  
Chi-Chi: "Got rid of him"  
Goku: "Who were you talking about getting a new, smarter, sexier husband?"  
Chi-Chi: "His name is Nappa!"  
Vegeta: "Yeah he is pretty smart and sexy!"  
Chi-Chi: "When did you get here?"  
Vegeta: "2 days ago. I've been sleeping in Gokus bed"  
Goku: "Hey!"  
Vegeta: "When you said smart and sexy I thought you were talking about me!"  
Chi-Chi: "Don't you have Bulma?"  
Vegeta: "She is ugly! and so are her curtains!"  
Goku: "True dat! She has me and him hang them up!"  
Chi-Chi: "How torturus!"  
Vegeta: "Yeah I know it was!"  
Goku: "I've always hated her curtains!  
Chi-Chi: "What do curtains matter?"  
Nappa: "I'm on the right track baby I was bald this way!"  
Chi-Chi: "Ain't that sexy?"  
Vegeta: "Yes, yes it is"  
Krillin: "Goku! The sexy Billy Goat is eating me! Help!"  
Goku: "Pilly, I'm sorry I can't!"  
Krillin: "Kill the Billy Goat!"  
*Goku kills Krillin*  
Goku: "That's what you get for not calling the sexy billy goat sexy!"  
Nappa: "Vicious!"  
Chi-Chi: "Yeah thats my husband for ya'"  
Goku: "Theres an ugly human crawling out of the billy goat!"  
The boy: "Dad, I'm back!"  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Blue Power Ranger!

Vegeta: "Thats my ugly son me and Bulma made!"  
Goku: "He is ugly!"  
Bulma: "Hey! I think hes... ugly"  
Trunks: "Thanks mom and dad. I am ugly!"  
*Vegeta and Bulma bow and say "thank you"*  
Goku: "I've always wanted an ugly son!"  
Krillin: 'Adopt me!"  
Vegeta: "You do have like 3 sons"  
Goku: "Gohan and Goten"  
Chi-Chi: "You named them after you sort of!"  
Goku: "Yeah I'm the proud dad!"  
Chi-Chi: "What about the proud mom?"  
Goku: "Those don't matter!"  
Chi-Chi: "You are so stupid!"  
Nappa: "Let's go to my house! I can sing you my new hit single! Bald this way!"  
Chi-Chi: "Sure, I'd love to!"  
*Nappa and Chi-Chi walk away*  
Goku: "My woman! Now who will make my famiches?"  
Krillin: "I will!"  
Goku: "Baloney famich with no crust on top!"  
Krillin: "Yes sir!"  
Goku: "Make me feel like a princess and say yes ma'am!"  
Krillin: "Yes ma'am!"  
Goku: "Thank you"  
*Krillin runs away like a girl*  
Trunks: "Enough with the chit-chat! Lets go kill some people!"  
Vegeta: "No, don't!"  
Trunks: "I will kill you first!"  
Vegeta: "If you kill anyone it would have to be Goku or Bulma!"  
Bulma: "But why?"  
Vegeta: "Because I never loved you!"  
Bulma: "But in the TV show you loved me so much!"  
Vegeta: "TV? You act on TV! I never did love you! It was for the show to pretend to love you!"  
Bulma: "Son, kill me and Vegeta now!"  
Trunks: "Why do you call me son and not my name?"  
Bulma: "Trunks this is an order, kill me and Vegeta!"  
Trunks: "Yes, my lord!" *Does a bow*  
Goku: "They just did a Black Butler scene!"  
Krillin: "Yeah Black Butler! Alois is so hot!"  
Goku: "Yeah I love Alois! I hate Claude cause he is a butthole!"  
Krillin: "Yes!"  
Vegeta: "I love Black Butler too!"  
Bulma: "I do too, but Trunks, kill us now honey!"  
Trunks: "No, I never wanted to kill you, mommy! I love you!"  
Bulma: "That is so sweet!"  
Trunks: "I gonna be a blue power ranger, kill daddy and marry you!"  
Bulma: "Why wait! Kill him now but you can't marry me but we can like be together forever?"  
Trunks: "Sure, why not?"  
*Trunks stabs Vegeta*  
Vegeta: "Before I die, please fuse with me!"  
Trunks: "Why?"  
Vegeta: "Haven't you ever wanted to be Vajunks?"  
Trunks: "Heck yeah! Lets do it!"  
*They fuse then go back to normal*  
Vegeta: "Thank you"  
*Trunks kills Vegeta*  
Goku: "Thank you for doing my dirty work!"  
*Goku has alot of popcorn in his mouth*  
Krillin: "Daddy hold me!"  
Goku: "Ok, NEW SON!"  
Trunks: "You seriously adopted an ugly bald kid in like 10 minutes?"  
Goku: "Yeah but he is beutiful!"  
Trunks: "You guys are just weird! Mommy, when we get home can you hold me?"  
Bulma: "Yes, honey!"  
Trunks: "Mommy good!"  
Bulma: "Trunks good!"  
Trunks: "Mommy, I need to go poop!"  
Goku: "At least my sexy son, Tamaki doesn't act like that!"  
Trunks: "You renamed him in like less than 1 minute?"  
Goku: "Yes leagally at the court house!"  
Trunks: "Wow!"  
Bulma: "Lets go home my little blue power ranger before you poop!"  
Trunks: "Mommy, don't say that out loud where they can here you!"  
Bulma: "I forgot to tell you, Trunks, I'm pregnant!"  
*Everyong gasped*  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. The Last Chapter

Trunks: "Babys love music! So I can go run over here to my house and grab my iPhone and play it music! BRB"  
Bulma: "The babys a girl, stupid!"  
Trunks: "Your stupid!"  
*Trunks runs away to his house*  
Bulma: "I wander when he got a house..."  
*Trunks turns on Goofy Goober*  
Krillin: "Holy Crap! Is that Ke$ha?"  
Trunks: "Even better! Spongebob!"  
Krillin: "I love Spongebob! I know all his songs!"  
Bulma: "Then why do you not know that was Spongebob?"  
Krillin: "I did, idiot!"  
Bulma: "No, you said Ke$ha!"  
Krillin: "You stupid idiot!"  
Trunks: "Stop saying bad things about mommy!"  
Krillin: "Fine! Just jump off that cliff, Trunks!"  
Trunks: "How did you come back to life? I thought the sexy billy goat ate you!"  
Krillin: "Goku killed me but then felt bad so he brought me back!"  
Trunks: "How did he bring you back?"  
Krillin: "But in every show if you cry on the person they come back to life! Duh!"  
Bulma: "Goku cried on you? I didn't know guys could even cry!"  
Krillin: "Hey stupid! I cried on myself, stupid!"  
Bulma: "Oh, ok"  
Trunks: "You are so stupid!"  
Bulma: "The baby should be coming any time now"  
Trunks: "I'm going to be the father of that baby!"  
Bulma: "Go cry on Vegeta and get him up!"  
Trunks: "Ok!"  
*Trunks runs off to Vegeta's dead gnarled body*  
Bulma: "When girls or guys are pregnant, they get mood swings, and they have to have the food they're craving!"  
Krillin: "Goku said when he's preganant that he won't do that to me! He said he wouldn't put me through that!"  
*Trunks and Vegeta come back to Bulma and "Tamaki"*  
Bulma: "Trunks thank you for bringing your father back for me!"  
Trunks: "I don't know this old ugly man!"  
Bulma: "He's your fricken dad, stupid!"  
Trunks: "But I killed him because I don't love him and because he's fricken ugly!"  
Bulma: "No matter how much you hate him he will always be your dad. Yes he is ugly and fat. Watch your mouth sayin' fricken!"  
Trunks: "But mommy you just said it!"  
Bulma: "Well I told you don't say fricken but you can say dads ugly!"  
Vegeta: "Don't I have any say in this? It's ME he's calling fat!"  
Bulma and Trunks: "Shut up!"  
*Vegeta goes and cries in the corner*  
Trunks: "Mommy good!"  
Bulma: "Trunks bad! No saying fricken!"  
*Trunks cries over in the corner with Vegeta*  
Krillin: "Goku, you should get your named changed to something cool!"  
Goku: "Wow my first time talking in all of chapter 3! I need to talk all I can because this will probably be the last one!"  
Krillin: "Like change it to Tsukune Aono or Kyon!"  
Goku: "Ok I will go to the court house!"  
*Goku goes to the court house and comes back in 10 seconds*  
Krillin: "Ok what did you change it to?"  
Goku: "I changed my name to a hot guys name?"  
Krillin: "Brad Pitt? Spongebob?!"  
Goku: "Sebastian Michales!"  
Krillin: "Yeah that's the exact hot guy I was thinking about!"  
Goku: "Brad Pitt?! Eewwwwww!"  
Bulma: "The babys coming!"  
*Sebastian and Tamaki come riding a sexy billy goat*  
Vegeta: "Whhhaattt?"  
Krillin: "Holy fricken crap! The babys coming!"  
Goku: "Your preggers too?"  
Krillin: "No, I talking 'bout her!"  
Bulma: "Get me to the hospital now!"  
Goku: "Follow me! I'll take you to the ONLY HOSPITAL in West Sity!"  
Krillin: "When you said Sity, you spelled it wrong!"  
Goku: "So?"  
Bulma: "Goku, you lead let's go!"  
*They all go to the hospital on sexy billy goats*  
Vegeta: "We be here!"  
Bulma: "I need a fricken room!"  
Goku: "Excuse me, Sexy Billy Goat, my friend here needs a room cause she be giving birth!"  
*The Sexy Billy Goat stands up leads them to a room*  
Bulma: "I had no idea that these Sexy Billy Goats were this smart!"  
Vegeta: "I know, right?"  
*4 to 6 hours later Bulma pooped out the baby*  
Goku: "Bye Sexy Billy Goat, I'm going to go sit with my son, Tamaki now!"  
Sexiest Billy Goat: "Ok"  
Krillin: "Those thangs be sexy!"  
Goku: "I don't know how to tell what gender they are but like milloins asked for my number!"  
Krillin: "Well what if it were just the same one over and over again?"  
Goku: "It wasn't, trust me!"  
*Vegeta walks out holding the baby*  
Krillin: "Holy fricken crap on a nasty toilet that hasn't been cleaned for weeks that baby is awesome!"  
Vegeta: "It is my daughter!"  
Goku: "Whats her name? Moka, Kirie, Kosame, Swift Heart Rabbit, Billy Goat, Nagisa?"  
Vegeta: "I wanted to name her Paul but Bulma said Bulla!"  
Goku: "That sounds like red bull!"  
Vegeta: "Well she said the nick name for her is bra!" *Thats how it really is in the show my sister said*  
Narrorator: "Everyone was fricken happy blah blah blah the end!"  
THE END 


End file.
